Afeto roubado, verdade decifrada
by SadieSil
Summary: Uma pequena história sobre pai e filho e sobre o quão importante é tentar arriscar e mostrar a pessoa de quem se gosta que ela ainda é amada. COMPLETA


_Olá. Esse pequeno texto foi o primeiro que escrevi. Tem uma história de criação parecida com "Descobertas e Perdas", pois surgiu de repente durante uma explicação da qual eu tinha perdido o começo e cujo fim decididamente não me interessava. A professora pareceu ficar satisfeita ao ver a minha voracidade em anotar dados tão irrelevantes. Fico feliz por ter decidido escrever ao invés de ouvir naquele dia. Mas confesso que não pretendia publicar mais esse rascunho, mas não me contive em deixá-lo separado dos outros. Espero que valham a pena para alguém._

**Afeto roubado, verdade decifrada.**

Entrou no quarto do pai em silêncio. Ele ainda dormia. Olhos fixos no nada, a cabeça sobre vários travesseiros. Uma brisa leve entrava pela porta meio aberta da grande varanda, por onde também se viam vestígios de estrelas perdidas num céu semi-encoberto. 

Que saudade imensa sentia dele. Ficou parado ali por algum tempo apenas olhando e saboreando o fato de poder estar de volta, saboreando aquela sensação que estava experimentando, a sensação de roubar alguns momentos de privacidade do pai como fazia quando era um menino. 

Doces recordações daqueles tempos povoaram a sua mente, mas ele não se deixou levar, apenas atreveu-se a tentar fingir para si mesmo que o pai ficaria feliz ao vê-lo. E se assim o fosse ele também espelharia tal felicidade. Sim. Ele ficaria feliz se tudo fosse assim.

Um suspiro se fez ouvir subitamente, seguido de alguns leves movimentos da figura adormecida. O cabelo desfeito cobria todo o travesseiro e ambas as mãos descansaram por sobre o peito, cuja respiração tranqüila era quase imperceptível. Os lábios do filho se desprenderam e um passo atrás foi a única atitude que ele conseguiu tomar. Se o pai acordasse tudo se desmancharia numa nuvem de tristeza, mas enquanto ele dormia era como se ambos sonhassem, o pai adormecido perdido nas imagens que via e o filho envolto na realidade diferente que criava.

Um outro movimento, porém alertou-o de que o fim daquele devaneio estava próximo e ele agarrou instintivamente a maçaneta fria, mas quando virou o rosto percebeu que era tarde demais para abandonar o lugar como se nunca tivesse estado ali. Os olhos do pai encontraram os do filho.

"Legolas? O que faz no meu quarto?"

Ele não respondeu, não se moveu, nem sequer respirou. Fora como esperava. Nem uma palavra amiga, nem um gesto de afeição.

"O que te deu?" A voz fria e distante exigiu. "Vários meses para regressar e fica aí parado? O que quer no quarto do rei?"

Legolas respirou fundo e seus olhos pareceram mudar de cor.

"Não quero nada com o rei".Ele disse por fim, aproximando-se do leito e tirando as botas para a surpresa do outro. "Quero meu pai".

Sem perguntas ou pedidos ele puxou as cobertas e se deitou abraçando o pai e apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. De todas as loucuras que fizera aquela sem dúvida era a maior e a mais importante.

O rei quis retrucar, mas duas lágrimas caíram dos olhos do filho enquanto ele se agarrava mais ao pai. Thranduil acabou apoiando a mão forte por sobre a cabeça de Legolas.

"Senti saudades, _Ada_".O jovem elfo disse.

"Esta de volta agora".O pai respondeu tentando simplificar o que ele mesmo tornara tão complexo.

"Ainda sinto saudades..." Respondeu docemente o filho transpondo mais uma barreira com coragem. 

Aquelas palavras doeram no coração dos dois. O pai deslizou a mão nas tranças do filho com carinho tentando ver o rosto que se escondia dele agora. Um toque simples, e uma estranha sensação correu-lhe a espinha seguida de uma alegria singela que lhe encheu o coração. O paradoxo de todas as formas de amor.

"Senti saudades também, _Las"._As palavras lhe escaparam.

Um sentimento inexplicável assolou o jovem. O apelido antigo de infância fez-se prova de que ele estava mesmo em casa. E mais, de que ainda havia esperanças para ele e seu pai.

Sentindo um alívio Legolas rendeu-se ao cansaço e adormeceu profundamente nos braços de Thranduil que ali ficou sem coragem de se mexer e na verdade sem o desejo de fazê-lo.


End file.
